


More than a Mission

by rustedautomaton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Xeno, also why the fuck is redglare the only character without both titles as their main tag, and then literally no other tags because its just normal sex, what the fuck, whoopie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustedautomaton/pseuds/rustedautomaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come to deliver a mission objective, stay for (and come from) the D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xiiovii (JashinDamnit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JashinDamnit/gifts).



“Look out, she’s landing!”

The crew scattered one way or another, clearing the deck of the barrels and cannons, laying it bare for her arrival. The waves rocked the ship a bit, and a barrel full of fish rolled over, its contents flung upon the deck. A crew member or two jumped at the pile of fish, scrambling to stuff it all back into its container before it gets blown away by the strong gusts about to arrive. Staring down at the deck of his ship from the wheel, arm rested against the top of it and his chin against his hand, Dualscar chuckles at the state of his crew. Just a few words from him and they all jump around like mice told the cat’s come back to play. His face goes stern moments after though. These are his crew members and they’re this pathetic. He needs a better one.

His hand grips the wheel, steadying himself as the large white form descends from the sky. Large wings beat down to keep afloat, sending the less powerful crew against the sides of the boat or even overboard. He definitely needed new crew. The downwards gusts of wind created waves that rocked the boat, stumbling most of the people on the boat. The singular clack of heels against the deck announced her arrival as the dragon ascended back to the sky, taking back off towards land to be called later. Redglare stood straight, dragon cane clacked to the deck, a small smirk beneath her pointy red glasses her only recognition to the captain. She rested the ridges on the head of her cane against her shoulder and stared, quietly regarding him, and the rest of his terrible crew.

His boots made dull thuds against the hardwood stairs leading back down to deck and came up next to her, arms crossed, cheesy smirk upon his lips. He stood a good foot taller than her, and in his pride, leans over to be eye level with her. He doesn’t even manage to say a simple hey before the sharp snout of her cane’s head comes down upon his head, knocking against his skull. He jerks back, holding his head, smirk dissolved into a scowl, stood straight back up. The edge of her lips quirk up in a grin, and a quiet snicker erupts on the deck of a ship. He yells out, and the crew jerks to attention and scrambles to continue cleaning up the mess they’ve made.

“Get back ta work ya bloody fools.”

The edge of the cane meets his side and pushes him along, urging him to the nearby door into the captain’s quarters. He turns slightly, to stare at her for a few moments, quirked eyebrow and irritated scowl on his lips. She pokes him yet again with the cane, sighing aloud as she does.

“I don’t have all day Dualscar, let’s get this over and done with.”

Once more she pokes him with it, because he can’t seem to get it into his head, and he grumbles aloud and trods off towards the door. Always these people, always needed him for something or another. Can’t get a free day off in a sweep can he. For such an imposing force, for the scourge of the sea, he sure whines a lot. Something he notices and grumbles even further about as he opens the door, stepping aside with a sweep of his arms to guide her in. He doesn’t get to say a word in before she speaks yet again.

“Oh what a ladies’ man, don’t I feel special with this door being held open for me?”

Her smirk grows as she walks past him, sitting at the nearer end of the desk filled with papers and maps and assorted other trinkets. He’s probably never read through a single one of those things, that’s his first mates job if anyone’s. His mild annoyance is obvious in the way that he throws the door closed and stamps over to the other end of the desk, sitting down and staring at her from behind mounds and stacks of paper. His elbows rest on the table, fingers laced together, and scruffy chin rested atop those. He stares at her, watches her admire her nails, rest one leg atop another, and basically do as much as she can to ignore him.

“Were we not supposed ta have a talk here Legislacerator?”

“Well not with that attitude we won’t.”

A small part of him wants to flail his arms at them and make irritated noises, but he collects himself and grumbles yet again under his breath. It takes a small moment for him to remove the signs of irritation from his face, to relax and bring a smile to his face, albeit forced and fake as it possibly could be. If her red shades weren’t there, he wouldve been able to see her eyes roll behind them as she straightens herself out and leans over the table, giving him the information she was told to.

His eyes stare out the porthole, glazed over as he stares at the waves washing against the side of the ship. He’s barely paying attention, he’ll get the gist of it later during some other important meeting. He doesn’t realize she’s stopped talking and is just staring at him angrily until he gets yet another drub on the head with the end of her cane. He flails a bit before he even manages to realize whats going on. She’s not even in the chair any more, she pushed aside some papers beside him and sat on the edge of his desk, leg crossed over her other, balancing her cane on the edge of her knee. Her eyebrow quirks up and she stares at him expectedly, assuming he’ll know what she’s going to say. And he does. Mostly.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that ya sound so boring. It’s enough of a snooze fest without yur boring ass voice telling me it.”

“That’s not what you told me last time we met like this.”

The sass on her face could only be matched by the displeasure on his. He grumbles about everything and nothing at once, pointless noises slipping past his lips as he voices his complaints. He looks away from her, back out the glass hole in the wall, out towards the water and waves his hand about in a circle, gesturing her to get on with it.

“So is this all ya came for, some cruddy mission statement for me?”

Rather than a drub against the top of his head, this time, she pushes the top of her cane against his cheek, bumping that against his face. She slips herself from the desk, leaning him back in the chair so she can sit herself on upon his lap. Once more she toys with him with her cane, pressing it up beneath his chin, teeth bared in her large smirk once more. A chuckle escapes her this time, her fingers against his arm, nails tracing the outline of the images he has in ink on his arms.

“Yup, you got me, I flew all the way out here just to tell you something you probably won’t even listen to me say. Caught me redhanded.”

Setting her cane aside, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she leaned up, pressed her lips against his cheek, and let her devious smirk turn softer. Fingers slipped into his hair, she toyed with it, twirled a strand of it between her fingers, and left a couple more kisses on his cheek. When he failed to change his annoyed face to something more pleased, her shifts her affections a little, ghosting her lips against his fins instead and giving the lightest kisses imagineable to them. That, at least, managed to break him out of his shitty attitude and pulled a quiet chuckle from him.

He turned his face down to hers, light smile of his own upon his lips before he covers it up with hers, a little kiss shared between the two of them for a moment or two. Her fingers bunch up in his hair, run through the dark fuzzy mass, quietly pet through his hair. She sits back a moment, swings her leg over his, and straddles his lap, pressing herself flush against him. It was a mostly chaste kiss, simple and sweet. At least until hands find their way against ass, and hers are still around his neck.  She gives a quiet displeased sound, withdraws from the kiss, and puffs out a cheek at him.

“We can’t have a single time where you don’t go straight for the ass, can we?”

“What can I say, it’s a nice ass. I’m an ass man. Be glad I ain’t a tits man.”

To give further meaning to his words, he reaches back around to her front with a hand and casually pokes at her chest. Not much to poke at, but that’s his point. He snickers at his stupid joke, giving her rear a squeeze as if it’ll make everything better. But all the two of these things manage to do is give her a reason to reach over real quick, pinch his fin between her fingers, and tug on it just a bit.

“Yes, you are an _ass,_ _man_. A huge ass.”

Doesn’t change anything though, she still remains there, he remains where he is, the only thing different is that he’s rubbing his fin with a frown and she’s got her arms crossed in front of her, smirk on her lips as she faces away from him. He leans over towards her, hand touching her cheek and frown still on his face. A kiss on her cheek does nothing. Nor does one against her temple.

“C’mon babe, you know I didn’t mean it. I love your body, don’t take it like that.”

She still refused to look at him, arms crossed her chest like this. Though honestly, she was just waiting, seeing how far he’d take this apology. She flinched when  his hands parted her arms though, bulky strong fingers falling to undo the buttons on the front of her shirt. She had to stifle down a laugh at how bad he was at doing this, but eventually he got it apart, and the only noise she made was a quiet gasp. His cold and rough fingers grasped at the edge of her breasts, rigid digits brushing against her skin in a fumbling attempt to grope her.

It was a simple gesture that he was failing at, and one that made her chuckle under her breath at this terrible skill at this. Or at least, it would’ve if he continued at it much more. Instead, he lifted herself from him, brushed aside the mass of papers sending them tumbling to the floor, and set her on the desk before him. His stubble brushed against the skin of her chest, and his lips pressed against her breasts again and again, fluctuating between little kisses and light suckling against her skin, leaving little dark marks. Not that she’d really need reaffirmation after this, but he goes ahead and speaks anyways, warm breath against the cooler marks he’d left on her.

“Best body I’ve seen in forever ya know.”

Cheesy pickup line status achieved. If she was a meaner troll, she might ignore him more, or say something. But hey, this is the kind of thing she was here for anyways, might as well enjoy the moment while it lasts. His hands start to wander down her front, beneath the edge of pants, beneath everything. His fingers trace against the upper edge of sensitive flesh and she gives him the first moan of many to come, even if it was fake and cheesy and just to rile him up. It’s easy to know what he wants sometimes, he’s not that hard to figure out.

As she slips her arms around his neck once more, slides her arms beneath his shirt to claw at his back, wraps her legs around his waist, the door flings open and a crew member stands there shouting.

“Captain my captain I hear a loud noise and I came in to make sure you were safe and ...!”

He doesn’t finish his sentence before his face flushes up and he swiftly turns around with his face covered. He can’t mutter enough sorries to please himself, or the captain admittedly and like normal, it’s up to Redglare to fix everything. So with a quiet and soothing voice opposite in tone of the glare than Dualscar is shooting at the kid, she shooes him away.

“The Captain and I have private affairs to discuss so give us a moment alone, wouldn’t you?”

The door slams shut after a slew of ‘yes maam’s and ‘excuse me sir’s, the two of them left alone once again. He drags his hand down his face, grumbling about the state of his crew and their intelligence level and so many other things. It’s annoying enough for Redglare to lean up and kiss at his mouth, use his moments that he’s grumbling to make it a deep and passionate kiss. If anything would shut him up, that would, and thank god it did. Even if he gave her some weird smirk once she broke the kiss, like he was going to say something snarky but never could think of it.

He refused to do anything but give her that look though, so she gave a quick roll of her hips against his, pressed herself against his groin and smirked back at him. He finally went to work doing something to her, pushing aside the shirt that still hung on her to get at her pants, unzipping that and worming those down her legs. His fingers looped into her panties, but her hands shot to his stopping his from moving, silently signaling him to join in the undressed fun when she ran her hands under his shirt, fingers splayed against his abs as she shifted the cloth away from him.

He took heed quick enough, arms ducked into his sleeves before the whole thing came off over his head. Her fingers explored his form as his did, pressed against his abs and his pecs, tracing against tattoos and muscles as his fingers rounded the edge of her breasts and wormed down her sides towards her hips. Their fingers explored every bit of each other’s upper body, then almost in sync, found their way down into the edge of each other’s underwear, fingers grazing against the edge of the sensitive flesh below their fingers. Soft and thin fingers worked away at the cooler flesh, and rougher, larger fingers rubbed against the warm skin.

Yet again, at least from their perspective, Dualscar is worked up easy enough, bulge brought out quick enough, tangled between Redglare’s fingers. She works him over, stroking at him as best she can in his pants. His length bunches up in his pants, and he has to stop doing what he is to unzip his pants and pull himself free of the clothing that trapped him, and free from her hands. He slips back up next to her, bulge against her groin, atop her panties, and he grinds himself against her in hopes of getting her as riled up as she is.

It just doesn’t work to do anything but give her clean panties a light shade of purple upon them. She sighs and shakes her head, he grumbles, and they come to a standstill for a moment. But just one. He steps away from her, hands grasping at the edge of her underwear, tugging them down her legs halfway, and worming one of her legs free from them. They hang idly from the knee of her other leg, and he kneels down before her, between her legs.

The scruff of his beard and the cool of his lips sent tingles up her spine as he kissed along the inside of her thighs. She made a quiet and delighted hum as he continued up towards her crotch, kiss after kiss after nip against her skin. His lips pressed against her nook, tongue trailing against the edge of it. Her hums continued, a small moan echoed in the back of her throat. She buried her hand in his hair, nails lightly scraping against his scalp, and her legs wrapped around his head. His fins flicked a couple times, thin membranes skimming against her thighs, and that, paired with the lips placed tenderly against her skin, finally began to let be as aroused as he was. Slowly though.

It still took a minute or so more before she stood full like him, a full minute of his lips pressed against both her bulge and nook, tongue trailing against the either of them, and the introduction of his fingers to the mix. His lips were stained with bits of teal by the time he got her where he wanted her.  He feels and looks accomplished, victorious smile upon his lips, one that she just rolled her eyes at. At least he could see her eyes do it this time, shades discarded during her minute of enjoyment.

He stands up from his kneeling position, holding himself in his hand, smirk upon his face as her presses his groin up against hers, nook against nook, a snicker from his lips as he rolls against her. She’s up on her arms, leaning up to get a good look at everything going on, devious grin on her face as well. They were well on their way to do the thing, ready to go ahead and do the whole thing. And then he speaks.

“I’m gonna show you the motion of the ocean babe.”

Said in the most deadpan straight face he can manage, not even a chuckle after it. It’s not even a joke, he honestly meant it. The smirk leaves her face after he says it, and she doesn’t even have the strength to hold herself up any more. She’s just done. 100% done with him and his shitty lines. He lets go of his bulge, lets his violet length tangle with her teal one on their own, and leans down over her, smirk gone from his face, replaced with his cheek puffed out as he speaks again.

“Would ya have rather I said ‘we gonna get it on’?”

He’s still serious, there’s not a single muscle in his face that would make anything thing he’s joking. Her hands reach up and cover her face as she groans in the most fed up manner. Of all the people to like in the world, it’s this cheesy one liner dick. This time, she’s the one grumbling under her breath, beneath her hands, and he’s got the smirk on his face, like he planned all this. Even though he just thinks she’s blushing in satisfied embarrassment. Not even close.

Her hands expose her face eventually, a sigh breathed in his face before she just pressed her lips against his in some sort of passionate kiss. She reached down for his hands, guided them to her hips before wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close to her. Her fingers were once more buried in the depths of his hair, nails scratching around the base of his horns. Her lips left his to say something, though they kissed along the edge of his jaw, against his scruffy beard before meeting back up with his in the deep shared kiss.

“Just stop talking. No more talking, only sex now.”

Not that he really could talk, her lips stealing his from the world. He probably would try if he could, and she’s just really glad she’s stopped him from making more shitty attempts at one liners and completely ruining the mood. Can’t waste a good trip out into the middle of the ocean. Pyralspite would hate her if she came back quote unquote empty handed.

He’s a terrible wordsmith, but at least he knows how to use his body. His kiss is out of the world and his fingers press against skin in just the right way to elicit everything he wants from her. His hands linger against their twined lengths, toy with the colorful bulges in just a way to make her squirm on the desk before him. His nook pressed against hers, they and the bulges above grinding against each other make her moan into his mouth, bite down upon his lip, claw a bit at his back. Funny though how even if she’s the one being toyed with, he’s still making a good amount of sounds himself, their moans and panting probably flustering the guard standing outside the door.

His lips never left hers as he reached down between them, slipping his fingers between their lengths and separating them, shifting himself back away from her for a moment, holding himself against her before very slowly, but in one fluid motion, pushing the entirety of his length into her nook. She shuddered as he did, wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him tight against her as she rolled into the new feeling. She gave a shaky hum of approval to him, against his lips, and he took the go ahead, beginning his little tempo slowly, but taking not much time at all to increase to a nice brisk pace.

His lips left hers at one point during some long gasp for air and she arched far back, against the hard wood of the table. Her hands gripped the other edge of the table as her body leaned up against him. His hands held her in place by her hips, one only ever leaving to twine with her bulge that stood in the air. It’s fair game if its between them like this. His fingers ran up and down it, curled around the length, slowly jerking her off as he thrust into her.

She made enough noise currently, though his lips could still do more. He pressed them against her chest, mouthing against her breasts, leaving dark marks in their wake as he trailed them across her skin. If he listened carefully enough, he could almost hear the guard stationed outside the door march on to a different spot, not strong enough to listen to the both of their pleasured sounds. He couldn’t blame the kid, honestly held on longer than anyone could expect him to.

The same couldn’t be said for the both of them though, finishing before the chance for anything to get really good. Not that it wasn’t good for either of them, or that it’s short. He just expected more from the both of them before the desk and the remaining papers on it were covered in a good amount of violet and teal, his pants and the bottom of her shirt stained with the same coloring. They should’ve probably taken those completely off for this thing. Too late now though. They were nice clothes too.

He stumbles back on his now wobbly legs, falling back into the chair they were both once in. His fingers coiled around his length and he stroked himself a bit, relishing the final bits of pleasure, eyeing the purple that stained the inside of her legs and dripped from her nook along with her own teal. He leaned his head back against his chair, enjoying his self pleasure for a moment. At least, until fabric hits his face and he stops his motions to remove it from his face.

A simple look reveals it to be his cape. A closer look reveals it to be his cape stained with the blue-green and purple we wiped her body clean of. She’d managed to clean herself up and put back on her pants all in the time he was having his own fun. Her shirt remained unbuttoned though, showing off the marks he’d placed upon her chest during this time. Her glasses sat back upon the bridge of her nose and her cane rested in her hand as she stood beside him, panties in her other hand. She hooked them onto his horn, kissed and patted him on the cheek, and turned on her heel.

“That was a good break, but I think we both have work to do here darling. You have fun with your hand there Dualscar, don’t forget how much better I feel than it!”

She made a little giggle as she swung open the door back out into the cool sea breeze. She whistled loudly and the whole ship rocked once more as her dragon steed’s mighty wings blew down against the water and made large waves. Dualscar followed her out, shirtless and pantless, underwear still hanging from his horn. Arms crossed, he stared up at her and watched her take off into the night. Most of his crew kept their eyes from him, all but his first mate to ashamed to see their captain like this. The remainder though, was an outlier, walking up to Dualscar, arm on his shoulder, a chuckle on his breath, and a smirk on his lips.

“Captain, you’ve got a real fine catch there.”

“Shut the fuck up and go back to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a friend and tried my damnedest to do new characters so I hope it ain't too bad.


End file.
